NiGHTS vs. Spyro
NiGHTS of NiGHTS (nominated by Joshuakrasinski) takes on Spyro of Legend of Spyro (nominated by John1Thousand) in the first round of the Destroyer Tournament! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. Spyro was navigating his way through the swamp. This was very familiar to the purple dragon as this was where his journey began all those years ago. His companion Sparx spoiling the moment. Sparx: Isn't this nice. Brings back some fine memories. Spyro: Sparx we have to focus, and find some help. The two continued to walk as suddenly a chuckle could be heard. The two then looked at each other as it continued. Spyro: Hello? Is anyone there? Then a jesture like character appeared in front of the purple dragon. NiGHTS: You called for me? Spyro: Yes my name is Spyro. My world is under attack and I need your help. NIGHTS floated in front and though. The Nightmaren then answered. NiGHTS: Look I would like to help, but I don't help dragons and you could be part of my father's army. Sparx: Excuse me? NiGHTS: Not only that but I was captured like this before. So please leave me out of this! ???: You don't have much of a choice. Suddenly a green chlorine gas substance came and hit the nightmaren. While Spyro was able to avoid it, NiGHTS had been controlled by the gas and started to fly towards Spyro. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Spike's Arena) 60 The Nightmaren was now on top of the purple dragon as he landed the first blow by hitting him into the head. This did nothing as Spyro tries to use his tail to sweep NiGHTS feet. NiGHTS then jumped over but was met by a fire blast that sent the Nightmaren backward. NiGHTS recovered as Spyro was now charging at the nightmaren. NiGHTS waited patiently as the purple dragon got closer. 50 When Spyro got close enough to the Nightmaren, NiGHTS swiftly dodges the dragon with little effort. This left Spyro opened to a counterattack which NiGHTS took no time getting to work. NiGHTS grabbed the purple dragon and threw him into the air. The nightmaren did multiple twirls as NiGHTS approached the dragon. NiGHTS then punched and kicked Spyro multiple times. The nightmaren then kicked Spyro away. 37 Sparx: That thing is so fast! Spyro: I know, let see how much it likes this. The nightmaren was charging towards Spyro with a little bit of swagger. However, when NiGHTS was in range Spyro shot Ice breathe at NIGHTS. This froze the nightmaren right in its tracks. Spyro then flew right after it as the purple dragon shot earth rockets at the frozen target. This was successful as the nightmaren slammed into the ground creating a crater on the swamp floor. 24 NiGHTS got up to meet the dragon with a seismic toss and shot foward towards Spyro. Spyro then shot electricity, but the nightmaren dodged it eloquently. NiGHTS meet the purple dragon with a series of punches that activated a rage. 18 The rage transformed the purple dragon into dark spyro. He then kicked NiGHTS backwards. As the Nightmaren recovered, it looked in horror as his opponent now was pissed at him. NiGHTS had several thoughts running into its head. NiGHTS: What is this. Is this a nightmare itself. 10 Dark Spyro then charged at the Nightmaren. NiGHTS tried to throw star shaped projectiles at the black dragon. However, he was able to dodge this by using dragon time as he got closer to NiGHTS. And with a slash from Spyro's claws, NiGHTS fell down to the ground. 5 Spyro then held the Nightmaren down with aether breath. NiGHTS struggled to escape as the dark dragon shot a shockwave that caused the nightmaren's body to explode. K.O. This left Sparx in shock as he talked to Spyro. Sparx: Spyro, Spyro. We need to move, we have to help Cynder and get help. Spyro then changed back to normal as he looked around at the carnage. Spyro: What happened? Sparx: Long story I will tell you later, let's get moving. Spyro and Sparx flew away into the distance as the corpse of NiGHTS were now being eaten by swamp creatures who were coming out. Results (Cues 'Spyro 3 Theme' (DRUM COVER)) This melee's winner is Spyro!!! Winning Combatant: NiGHTS: 12 Spyro: 13 Winning Method: K.O.: 6 Death: 7 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Spyro's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs